<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Savior by Angel_Torrelino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678251">My Savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Torrelino/pseuds/Angel_Torrelino'>Angel_Torrelino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Humantrafficing, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Torrelino/pseuds/Angel_Torrelino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sold all round was the only ting she knew. Miss Wolf was the one who won the bidding war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Auction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie was sitting in a truck together with 30 other girls. She had been taken from her family and now she does not know were she is.</p><p>They haven't been able to take a shower or gotten any proper food since they left the house in Texas.</p><p>They had been moving from city to city and as they been dragged in to prostitution by the traffickers.</p><p>They were animals for the men that had captured them. Every stop there was always someone who would get raped or sold to someone. <br/>Josie had been lucky until now.</p><p>They were in a foreign country were they didin't know the language. They had to dress up and look presentable for the buyers. As usual the buyers was wearing a mask and had  nicknames so that no one would know who they were.</p><p>They were ten girls standing in the middle of the room where they were standing on a podion for the auction.</p><p>All nine girls had been sold and Josie was the last one. She was the favorite and people started to bid their money.</p><p>"I give you 10 million euros for her" a man in a gray suit said.</p><p>"15 million"</p><p>"20 million"</p><p>"I give 25 million of you let her suck my cock in front of everyone and another 2 million as a tip for you" a guy in a black suit yells out laughing.</p><p>"Biddings ends in 10, 9, 8.."</p><p>"I give you 40 million if you give her to me unharmed" a red head woman says standing in front of her.</p><p>"Ah Miss Wolf, I be gladly selling her if no one else wants to bid" the host says.</p><p>"If anyone of you bids more I will only add higher until you are broke" the woman says.</p><p>No one in the room says anything and and the host closed the biddings.</p><p>"Congratulations Miss Wolf, you have bought yourself a very fine product" the host said.</p><p>The guard took Josie to a bedroom were the buyer could have a proper look at the product.</p><p>The door opend and the woman entered the room. She didin't say anything. Just gave Josie a new change of cloths, the cuffs off her neck and feet.</p><p>The host enters the room and smiles. At the woman.</p><p>"Ah Miss Wolf, you finally found someone you liked. I'm happy that my service was good" he says eyeing Josie up and down licking his lips.</p><p>"Stop eyeing my girl you asshole or I be forced to put a bullet between your eyes" The woman says angry.</p><p>The host quickly apologized and begged for forgiveness.</p><p>The woman took Josie's hand in hers. As they walked out of the room she made the payment via her device and showed it to the guy who just smiled.</p><p>With that Josie left the building with the woman who owns her now.</p><p>She wondered how her new life would be. If she ever be free from this life.</p><p> </p><p>The car drove them to a 5 star hotel in the middle of the city, the interior was beautiful and the place was massive. The staff greeted them like they were royals, surly the woman was well known around the hotel.</p><p>As they entered the elevator the woman swiped her card to the penthouse.</p><p>When they arrived a man was standing by the table waiting for them.</p><p>"My dear niece I see you got what you wanted" the well dressed man said.</p><p>"Yes and now we just need to get married before that old snake tries to steal my mothers wealth" she said.</p><p>"And who might you be?" The man asked the brunette.</p><p>"Jo..Josette.. but my friends used to call me Josie sir" the girl answered.</p><p>"Josie is a beautiful name" the woman said with a smile.</p><p>Josie blushed and looked away from her.</p><p>"Darling, don't be shy"</p><p>Josie couldn't help it. She had never met anyone that had been nice to her.</p><p>"The bedroom is over there, get a shower and clean yourself. I be ordering room service, do you have any favorites?" The woman asked but Josie quickly shook her head.</p><p>"Okey then, I be ordering for us and it be here when your done and one more thing.. my name is Hope" with that the woman left Josie alone to do her own thing.</p><p> </p><p>Josie had been staying with Hope for the last 2 months. She had been spending time with the woman everyday, been going around the city buying new cloths and shoes and even a new phone and a Ipad for her to use.</p><p>The day Hope bought Josie from the auction the brunette told them where she was from and how long she had been held by the traffickers.</p><p>Since the age of 7 she had been used and sold to various people. She didin't remeber her last name or how old she really was now.</p><p>Hope felt guilty for some reason but she didn't know why. She had been in this auctions many times but she never really bothered to buy someone until she laid her eyes on Josie.</p><p>She knew that she wanted her and that no one was allowed to get her. She felt attracted to the brunette and what Hope wants Hope gets.</p><p>"Beautiful, I have a suggestion for you" Hope said while they were in bed.</p><p>"What about miss" Josie turned her head to face the older woman.</p><p>"I need you to be my wife, I have to be married before the end of next week if not I will lose all my mothers property's and money, her sleazy old uncel is trying to steal it from me even though he knows I'm the rightfull owner" she says.</p><p>"Be my wife for 3 years and we can get a divorce later, I will give you 100 million when we are done and you can do whatever you want after that"</p><p>Josie couldn't really understand what Hope said. She couldn't belive her.</p><p>The girl didn't want to leave the woman, she was her property. Also  Josie had fallen in love with Hope.</p><p>"But.. am I not yours? You bought me so.. so I'm your property" Josie said with a low vocie. Tears was now trying to force down her face.</p><p>"Haven't I been good? Did I do something Wrong?" She continued.</p><p>Hope knew the girl had been on captive for too long that she does not see herself as human anymore. She didin't she herself as a person.</p><p>"It's true I bought you, I got you for myself but you are human and a person, I want you to be here freely"</p><p>Josie looked away. She had never anyone tell her that. Even if she wanted to leave she didn't want to go without Hope.</p><p>"But.. I.. I do want to be here with you,  freely" she said with a low vocie and tears running down. </p><p>Hope reach over to embrace the girl in her arms.</p><p>"I like you Josie but if you don't feel the same then you are free to leave. I won't be mad or hurt you, I just want you to be free"</p><p>"I like you too Hope, you make me feel safe"</p><p>This made Hope happy. She smiled at her and did something no one ever did before.</p><p>"May I kiss you?" The woman asked her and Josie just smiled and leand in to kiss Hope's lips.</p><p>That night was the beginning of something new.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh.. oh my god" the younger girl moans out.</p><p>"You feel so good babygirl, my cock loves being inside of you" the older woman moans out.</p><p>"Anything for you Daddy" she moans out.</p><p>"Im almost there babygirl"</p><p>"Come inside me Daddy, I'm your property Daddy" she screams out.</p><p>"Fuck me daddy, fuck me hard" she cries out.</p><p>The woman comes inside her and let her cum fill her babygirls pussy.</p><p>"You like that daddy? Was I good?" She asked her daddy.</p><p>Hope loved it when Josie called her daddy. Her girl knew how to turn her on as fuck.</p><p>"You're the best I've ever had babygirl. No one can take your place. You are mine" Hope says kissing her girl.</p><p>Josie was glad that she could make her Daddy feel happy and make her cum the way she does.</p><p>"I love you Daddy" she kisses her before she falls to her knees taking Hope's cock in her mouth and giving her a blowjob.</p><p>It had been 4 years since Hope bought Josie. The girl married Hope to help her get her property back from that man. 3 years in their marriage and both had confessed their feelings for one another, to say that both of them was scared in the beginning was underrated.</p><p> </p><p>Hope might be the insane person she had ever met but the woman loved her. She proved that when she shot the guy that was hosting the auction years ago.</p><p>It turned out that the guy had kept an eye on Josie since she left the auction house and had been stalking her for 3 months before he tried to kidnap her and kill Hope.</p><p>He failed when he realized that Hope's family was the Mikaelsons, the most notorious crime family in the world.</p><p>Hope was furious when she found out that her wife had been kidnapped. Luckily Hope had installed a tracking chip inside Josie's wedding ring and a tracking spray that could last for weeks before it washed away.</p><p>The former host tried to rape her wife when she blasted through the door of the warehouse.</p><p>The look in her eyes was demonic and her blue eyes had turned black.</p><p>Before the host could react Hope shot the guy, he bleed from his leg that was blown off.</p><p>The last thing he was seeing was Josie kissing her wife and taking off her cloths begging her wife to fuck her so that he knew who she belongs too.</p><p>To a normal person that scene would be fucked up but to Josie, if she was the crazy one begging her wife to fuck her infront of the man that had kidnapped her then her wife would be the insane person who loved her wife above everyone and everything in this world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie had been married to Hope Mikaelson 4 years now. After the kidnap accident Hope decided that it would be best if they would move to New Orleans.</p><p>Her father would be happy to see them both and settling down in her home town. She knew that her father only cared about her and his siblings, he never gave a rat's ass about anybody else.</p><p>"Baby what would you say if we moved to New Orleans where I'm from" she asked her wife who just smiled at her.</p><p>"I would go wherever you go Hope. I have no home of my own except here with you" her wife answered honestly.</p><p>Hope felt bad for her wife who didin't know where she came from or where her family is. All she knew was that she had her mother's name was Josette and father Ric and a twin sister named Elizabeth but other then that Josie didin't remember much about them.</p><p>She knew that Josie tried to find them not long ago but she didin't know their last name so it was hard for her to do so and in the end she gave up. Hope remembered her wife crying out of frustration.</p><p>"Well my love. We will find more information about you and we will find out what happend to your family" Hope said with a smile.</p><p>Josie on the other hand just held on to her wife's hand and squeezed it. The younger woman gave her wife a passionate kiss and led her wife's had under her dress guiding her hand to her wet pussy.</p><p>"As I said Daddy.. my only home is here with you and that's the only thing that matters to me" she moans out and then walked out of her wife's office leaving her hot and bothered.</p><p>Hope loved it when her wife was teasing her like that. The two of them never disagree about things. Hope thought Josie to be more open about what she wanted and what she needed but Josie never asked for anything then the things she needed. She was never greedy or demanding.</p><p>Hope's associated was lusting over her wife and was named to be most beautiful woman they had ever met.</p><p>Everyone knew not to come between the two women. Hope was very possessive when it came to Josie. Her associates found it out the hard way when one of them grabbed Josie under her dress and was forcing himself on her.</p><p>Hope was vivid and shot the guy between his eyes in front of everyone.  She threatened anyone who would dare to touch her wife.</p><p>Since that day no one ever looked or even spoke to Josie in that way again.</p><p> </p><p>The following week Hope and Josie had moved back to the states and Hope's father Klaus was happy to see his daughter and her new wife.</p><p>"Hope my princess, you're finally here. You are home" he said with happiness.</p><p>Klaus hugged his daughter and kissed her head.</p><p>"Hi daddy" she said innocently with a smile.</p><p>Klaus knew that smile and her sweet not so innocent look.</p><p>"My beloved princess.. what did you do?" He asked her polity.</p><p>"Why do you always assume I did something bad" Hope said looking at her father.</p><p>Josie stood there awkwardly staring at their interaction.</p><p>"Hope killed Lazaro's son in one of the yearly gatherings" Elijah said looking at her.</p><p>Hope gave her father a skeptical look and just shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Ah my niece's beautiful wife Josie, it's nice to see you again" Elijah said giving the brunette a hug. </p><p>"It's nice to see you once again sir" Josie said and hugged him back.</p><p>This is when Klaus noticed the tall brunette woman standing beside his daughter.</p><p>"Oh.. my dear. How rude of me" he said looking at the brunette.</p><p>"I'm Klaus Mikaelson, Hope's father, he said.</p><p>"Hello sir, I'm Josie, Hope's wife" she said.</p><p>Klaus turned to his daughter.</p><p>"She is you're wife?" He asked her in a serious tone.</p><p>"Yes... why? You got a problem with her?" She quickly change her deminor.</p><p>Josie hoped that the two wouldn't start to fight.</p><p>"No.. no not at all, I'm just suprised" he said gestering the two to the common room.</p><p>"Come, we have a lot to talk about" he said and the two of them followed him and Elijah.</p><p>Hope was getting annoyed at her fathers antics and demanded to know why he was acting the way he was.</p><p>"Father, tell me what is going on" she demanded her old man.</p><p>Klaus looked at her and then at Josie.  He took a file out of his briefcase and gave it his daughter. </p><p>Hope looked confused first. It was a picture of two little girls who happend to be twins. One brunette and one blond. The other picture was the children with their parents.</p><p>Hope looked at the names that was on the back of the pictures.</p><p>" Alaric Saltzman with Wife Josette Parker Saltzman and daughters Josie and Lizzie Saltzman" she said in a low voice.</p><p>Josie perked up and walked towards her wife.</p><p>"Hope" she said with a low voice.</p><p>Hope looked up at her wife who was tearing up.</p><p>Hope showed her the pictures and the brunette looked at them. Tears was falling down. She even noticed the news paper clip that was about her family.</p><p>"Daughter of the famous Doctor Josette Parker and husband Professor Alaric Saltzman Kidnapped after been seeing with classmate Milton Greasly. Girl never been found. Presumed dead." She said and she was shocked.</p><p>Josie sat there frozen and not moving. Her world was changing and old memories of her and her sister was rushing through her mind.</p><p>"Josie, baby can you hear me?" her wife's voice cut through her thoughts.</p><p>"Hope" she said with a whisper. Tears blurred her vision and soon she was shaking and crying.</p><p>Hope held her wife and kept her calmed.</p><p>Klaus and Elijah looked at them with worried eyes.</p><p>"I am truly sorry about this" Klaus said once Josie was calmer.</p><p>"When Elijah had told me that Hope wanted to marry you I requested a background check on you. We couldn't find anything on your name until Elijah showed me the picture of you." He said and looked at her.</p><p>"I recognized your face and did a face recognition and it matched the little missing girl Josie Saltzman" he continued.</p><p>Josie sat there listening to what her father in law had to say. She was happy to at least know her last name.</p><p>"You know, your parents are close friends to me" he said and Josie looked at him.</p><p>"They.. they are.. alive" she asked him.</p><p>He smiled at her and nodded his head.</p><p>"Yes dear. You're family are still alive and they would love to meet you if you would like" he said with a smile and Josie's demeanor change.</p><p>She cried of happiness and thank her father in law.</p><p>"Yes.. yes I would love to meet them" she said.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was stunned. She didn't know that Josie was the missing Saltzman twin that had been kidnapped. She remembered when her father and uncles was always on the run for new information about the missing twin.</p><p>She vividly remembered when she met Lizzie and Josette the first time. The woman was destroyed and the blond twin was so sad and didn't know what to do. She seemed so lost without her other half. She even remembers when Lizzie slept over and the blond woke up crying after her sister calling Josie's name.</p><p>Hope and Josie was in their bed and the brunette noticed her wife being unusually quiet.</p><p>"Daddy" she whispered but Hope didn't react.</p><p>"Daddy" she tries again but still Hope was so lost in her own world.</p><p>Josie moved herself on top of Hope who finally realized that her wife was sitting on top of her.</p><p>"Josie" she whispers.</p><p>"Daddy, I've been calling your name a lot of times now but you're not responding. Did I do something bad?" She asked her.</p><p>"No.. no baby, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just thinking" she said.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>Hope pulled Josie closer to her. She put her head between the brunettes breast and inhaled her scent.</p><p>"I'm sorry my love. I didn't realized that you were the Josie who used to hold my hand when we were kids"</p><p>Josie stared at her wife.</p><p>"I've met your parents after you got kidnapped" she said.</p><p>"I met your sister Lizzie too. She was not like her happy self when you were gone. She slept over once and she woke up screaming and looking after you" she continued.</p><p>Josie was listening to everything her wife was telling her. She felt loved and sad at the same time. She understood what she was telling her. She even noticed how she change her personality to the softest person she have ever met.</p><p>"Daddy" she interrupted her.</p><p>Hope just looked at her with soft eyes.</p><p>"I'm happy that you were the one who bought me from that auction. You couldn't have know that I was that Josie who knows your family" she said.</p><p>"You are my savior, the love of my life and my everything. You have showed me more love then any other human that I have ever met. I owe you my life" she said.</p><p> </p><p>The couple had been home in New Orleans for 3 days. Hope had showed her around the city and her favorite places she loved and her mothers mansion at the bayou which she had inherited.</p><p>"This will be our new home once we remodel and clean up this place" Hope said showing Josie the new sketch on their mansion.</p><p>"I don't really think we need to re model the house. Just a little touch up and clean up it would be back to it's old glory" she honestly said and Hope just smiled at her.</p><p>"I love it when you're being honest about things. I love it when you open up to me about things that scares you or things that you love" she says.</p><p>Josie smiles at her and sat down on her wife's lap.</p><p>"I'm scared that they won't want me when they find out that I was sold around" she said low.</p><p>Hope took her hand and squeezed it.</p><p>"Don't think about it love. I don't think that they would think about it. You were taken from them when you were 7 and now you are in your mid 20's. It's been almost 17 years and I believe that they only want to find you" she said.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later the Mikaelsons had a few guest that had been waiting for this day.</p><p>Josie and Hope walked down the stairs when the guest got quiet and looked at them.</p><p>Josie noticed the silences and all eyes was on them.</p><p>She recognized three faces that she had seen on the photos that Klaus had shown her. She started to get nervous and held tight on her wife's hand to steady herself.</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, please greet my daughter Hope and her wife Josie Mikaelson" Klaus said and Josette and Alaric ran towards them.</p><p>"JOSIE.. JOSIE.. MY BABY" the older woman yelled out.</p><p>"My baby.. my princess... my little girl.. it is you" she took Josie in her arms and cried.</p><p>Alaric pulled his wife away from the brunette and everyone was just staring at them.</p><p>"Mom" Josie said and tears ran down on her face.</p><p>"Josie.. baby.. it is you" Alaric said and the brunette just nodded her head.</p><p>Both Josette and Alaric pulled their daughter in their arms and cried.</p><p>Everyone was staring at them and was clapping. Happy to see the family finally reunited.</p><p>"Josie" a voice broke the through the air.</p><p>The brunette looked up and saw a blond woman standing in the middle of the floor.</p><p>Memories started come up and it was of her and her sister. Josie couldn't help it. She let go of her parents and ran down to the blond woman who was crying.</p><p>"Lizzie.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry" she said and the blond woman held on to her sister for dear life.</p><p>"It's not your fault Jo, you couldn't have know what would happen" she said holding her. Making sure that she was there in front of her and not an illusion.</p><p>"Oh Lizzie, I've missed you everyday and I tried to find you after I got saved but I didn't remember our last name" she said.</p><p>"It's okay Jo, we finally found each other"</p><p>That night Josie was happy to be reunited with her family. After over 15 years of being held hostage she was finally home thanks to her wife.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>